


Alaska

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Jack brings gifts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'magnet'

The first one was from Alaska. The second one was from Maine. The third came from Quebec and the fourth from a town in Norway that Jamie had to look up on the computer in the school's library. 

His mother said nothing about Alaska and nothing about Maine, though she did give him a curious look for Quebec. Norway was, apparently the breaking point when the souvenir magnet appeared on the front of the fridge just above one of Sophie's drawings. 

"From a friend, honest," Jamie insisted, hoping it was enough. 

It was... 

Until one arrived from the North Pole.


End file.
